


Say It's Not True

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve overhears Sam on the phone and thinks Sam is going to break up with him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 41
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Say It's Not True

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt ["Miscommunication" [C1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

Steve throws himself onto the couch with a sad sigh. He reaches for the cushion and pulls it close, hugging it against his chest.

Bucky drops his book onto the side table with a frustrated huff. “So, are you gonna tell me what the heck is wrong, or are you gonna continue being miserable?” he says.

“It’s nothing, Buck. I’m okay… really” Steve mumbles into the pillow, not meeting his eyes.

Dealing with Steve has always been more painful that pulling teeth, apparently one thing that would never change. “Bullshit, you are! You have been moping around since Tuesday. What has you so torn up?”

Steve looks over at him, his eyes full of sadness and hurt. Bucky groans internally.

“I think Sam’s gonna leave me” Steve whispers, his voice wavering as if her was going to cry.

Bucky lets out a sharp laugh. “As if. That man is gone for you!” Steve and Sam seemed to be as sure a thing as the sun rising every morning. He really doubts that Sam had suddenly stopped loving Steve.

Steve pulls the cushion closer, hugging it tightly. “Maybe he was before, but… maybe something changed. Maybe I’ve messed up somewhere…”

“Steve… where is this all coming from, pal?”

Steve looks away, the silence begins to drag on.

“Steve?” he prompts.

“I may have overheard Sam on the phone.” Steve says. “I didn’t mean to. Just,… my hearing is so damn sensitive after the serum”

“What is it that you thought you heard?” he asks.

“Bucky…” Steve says, looking more miserable than he’s ever seen the man. “He said he’s ready to move forward in his life.”

That wasn’t that bad. That was fairly benign, all things considered. “I don’t-”

“He’s gonna leave me behind, Buck. You know he could do so much better than me. All I have to offer is all… all this” Steve says, gesturing to his body. “I know I am a handful, that I’m too headstrong. And that I-”

“You’re an idiot, Steve”

Both turn to see Sam standing in the doorway, takeaway bags in hand.

“Sam…” Steve says, sitting up on the couch. “I-”

“I’m not going to leave you, Steve” Sam says. The man drops the food onto the coffee table and walks over to the couch to sit beside Steve. Sam pulls Steve into a hug, the cushion trapped between them. “I love you, Steve”

“I love you, too” Steve mumbles into Sam’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
